


First Stone

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ancient History, Gen, Past Lives, Rescue, Stoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Let he who is without sin throw the first stone





	First Stone

The first stone struck her without warning in the back of the head. She gasped at the sudden sharp pain, staggering on her feet. Another stone hit her on the cheek and she lost her footing and hit the dirt hard. She let out a hissing cry as more stones started to fly, covering her head and face.

The humans were shouting around her. She was called a whore and a prostitute as more stones were thrown down on her. They were moving closer now, aiming at her head to kill her. She hissed, body trembling as she found herself unable to speak to defend herself.

It ended as quickly as it began. One moment there was screaming and pain and then suddenly there was nothing. She lowered her trembling hands from her face and watched in awe as a single person spoke to the crowd. She could only see his back and she blinked and hissed as a line of blood dripped into her eye. She wiped her eyes, moaning to herself.

“Are you okay?”

“Yessssss, I…” her voice caught in her throat when her rescuer knelt down in front of her. “I...I need to go!”

“You’re hurt,” He gently said.

“I’m fine. I’m fine,” she insisted. She pushed herself onto her feet, gasping as she needed to steady herself. 

“Easy,” He said. He held onto her, smiling to comfort her. 

“...thanksssss…” she whispered, nervously staggering away before He could say anything else. 

***

She stood beside Aziraphale as the nails were driven into His body. She reached out and touched her forehead where a rock had once pierced the flesh there, shuddering to herself. 


End file.
